


The Slave Boy

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Punishment, Royalty, Servants, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: In the Kingdom of Fiore, a heartless and lust driven Princess has a young man kidnapped from a neighboring kingdom and brought to her to be her slave boy.  Little did she know that the man’s true identity, and a young chambermaid of the Queen would throw a wrench into her plans of immoral and wanton desires…





	The Slave Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A long lemon version of this story is available in the "Fairytail Lemon Drops" book

The young chamber maid peeks around the corner at the solemn man being led by Princess Lisanna.  _‘She’s got a new pet I see…’_ the girls heart skips a beat, _‘This one’s cuter than the last one.’_   Only dressed in loose fitting pants and a scarf tied around his waist, his bare chest reveals a man with a well-toned, muscular body, salmon colored spiky hair, and the most gorgeous emerald green eyes she’d ever seen.  _‘I bet his smile is nice…’_ she sighs, but the forlorn young man with the collar around his neck is in no mood to be cheerful.  _‘She doesn’t deserve him…’_ Lucy frowns.  According to the gossip around the castle, Lisanna bought him from a slave trader after growing tired of her last toy.  Lucy herself came from a wealthy merchant family but her father wanting a better connection with the king had forced her to become one of the queen’s attendants.  Luckily for the young blonde, Queen Mira was a gentle and kind mistress, the total opposite of her sister Lisanna.  She sighs again and looks dreamily at the handsome slave… 

A sweet voice breaks her out of her thoughts, “Aye, he is quite handsome, isn’t he?”

“Queen Mira,” Lucy bows, “I’m sorry I didn’t see you.”

“It’s okay my dear, I wasn’t looking for you.”  Her eyes drift back, frowning towards her sister as she drags the man into her bedchamber, “That girl tarnishes the reputation of our family."

“I’m sorry…I don’t know what you are talking about.” Lucy whispers, still bowing.

But the queen just chuckles, “I know you know what I’m saying, unlike my other attendants you were educated, from a well-bred family.” She sighs, “I am sure this is not the life you envisioned for yourself but do not worry, I am sure things will turn out well for you eventually.”

“You are too kind Queen Mira, I am grateful for your generosity and hospitality.”

She lifts the chambermaids chin, “Do you know anything about that young man?”  Lucy shakes her head no.  “According to my sources, he hails from the neighboring kingdom of Kelekona.  The slave trader brought him here on orders from my sister who apparently saw him on one of our trips and just had to have him.”

“That’s so cruel…” Lucy whispers

“I agree.”  _Sigh_ , “I don’t know how much longer I will tolerate her behavior…”

“Queen Mira, I hope I am not out of place to ask this, but as the Queen, couldn’t you do something about her?”

Mira smiles, “I had hoped as she got older, she would grow out of her wild behaviors but yes, since it is becoming apparent that Lisanna is not going to change, I will be forced to act, for the sake of our reputation.”

“Um, forgive me but, why are you confiding so much information in me?”

“Let’s just say you are a part of my plans for dealing with the situation.”

Lucy stares at her shocked and confused.  “M-me?” she points at herself.  “What can I do?”

“All in due time, Ms. Heartfillia.” Mira smiles.  “For now, just go about your days as if this discussion never happened.  But do me a favor, when Lisanna is not around please check on that young man.  If you find out she is doing anything cruel to him, report back to me immediately.”

“O-Okay.”  Lucy bows as the queen walks away.  _‘I have to be careful… Lisanna will surely kill me if she finds out!’_   But just thinking about having to check on the handsome young man makes the virginal maiden’s cheeks flush.

 

Two days later the queen sends her a message that she and Lisanna will be away for 10 days; the perfect opportunity to check on _him_ …

Her heart pounds in her chest as Lucy walks nonchalantly up to Lisanna’s suites and when no one is around, quietly slips in.  Looking around the lavish chamber she finally spies the young man sitting on the floor with his knees up and head resting on his arms next to the bed, still tethered by a chain around his neck.  “Um, excuse me?” she whispers, “I mean you no harm…” but he doesn’t look up.  “Hello?  Sir?” her voice a little louder, she takes a couple of steps forward but keeps her distance.

“What do you want?” he mumbles without raising his head.

“I-I was asked to check on you…  See if you n-needed anything…”

Finally, the young man looks up, fully prepared to snap at her, but as soon as he sees the beautiful chambermaid his eyes widen.  “Are you an angel come to rescue me?”

She blushes, “N-no, I’m just one of the queen’s attendants.”  He continues to stare at her.  “M-my name is Lucy, what is your name?”

“Natsu.”

“Um, Natsu, do you need anything, are you thirsty, hungry?”

The man stands up, “No, what I want is to be set free!” he shouts

She flinches back a step and puts her head down, “I know how you feel…  My father sold me to the royal family too.”

“I’m sorry,” he looks away.  “I didn’t mean to snap at you… I’m just not used to being treated this way.”

“It’s okay, I understand; Lisanna is… not a good mistress to anyone she feels is beneath her.”

The man sits on the edge of the bed and looks back to the young woman, “You can come closer, I won’t bite ya.”  She blushes but stays where she is.  “Lucy, was it?” she nods, “Are you from this city?”

Lucy shakes her head, “the next one over.  What about you, I was told you come from a different kingdom.”

“Yeah… until I was kidnapped and brought here.”

“I know… Lisanna took a liking to you and hired that slave trader to bring you to her.”

He looks at her surprised that she knows even that much.  “My father Igneel is probably going crazy wondering where I am.  If he learns that this Princess kidnapped me, he’ll send the army and start a war.”

Lucy’s eyes widen with alarm, “Wait, An Army??  What are you royalty?”

“Yeah,” He smiles for the first time since he arrived.

Her hands fly up to her mouth, “Oh no!  I can’t believe… I don’t think the queen knows who her sister has kidnapped.  She’s not going to like this one bit.”

“ _Tch_ ,” the smiles leaves’ his face, “why would the queen care if she’s the one who lets her sister do such things?”

Lucy goes on the defensive and walks straight up to him, “Queen Mira is a kind master, nothing like her sister!” only a foot away.  “Usually Lisanna buys regular slaves and while her sister doesn’t like it, there is no law against that.” With her hands on her hips, “But this is different, I know the queen didn’t know you were kidnapped, or that you are a Prince!”

 _‘A brave one huh…’_   His voice changes, becoming lower and husky…  “Well now you know,” Natsu stands ready to close the gap between them, “are you going to do anything about it?”

“The queen will be back in 10 days and I was instructed to report to her about your situation when s-she returns…” Realizing that in her irritation she has put herself in range of being grabbed she takes a step back.  “I-In the meantime, I’ll be checking on you…” and another step… “bring you food a-and water.”  But he grabs her wrist.

And gently pulls her back to him.  Caught off guard, her hands instinctively raise but all she ends up with is them firmly planted on his muscular chest; Lucy instantly blushes, “Can’t you just release me yourself?” he peers down into her eyes, mesmerizing them for a second.

“I...” She’s shaking her head; body heating up from the unexpectedly close contact…  “I don’t have a key a-and there’s no way we’d slip out undetected.”

He exhales and lets her wrist go, “I guess at least some company will be nice…” lightly grazing her cheek with his fingers.  She shrinks back but the reddish hue on her face tells him something…

“I-I have to go now but I’ll be back later with lunch.” She turns to walk away.

“Wait, Lucy?”  she stops and turns back around to face him.  “I hope I wasn’t making you uncomfortable…” he runs his hand through his hair seeming nervous, “I don’t normally act like this with girls but you have such pretty skin, I just wanted to feel how smooth it was.”

Her eyes brighten up, “Are you trying to flirt with me?”

 _‘Thought so…’_  “Is that what it seems like?”  Lucy nods her head.  “I’m sorry, my mouth doesn’t have a filter sometimes and I just say what’s on my mind…”

“Oh…” she frowns a little, hoping he had been, but maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part.

But her reaction doesn’t go unrecognized by Natsu.  This girl obviously hasn’t had much interaction with men or maybe attention in general, but she seems very sweet.  Most of the females he’s had to deal with are happy to throw themselves at his feet, especially when they know he’s a prince, but not this one and that intrigues him.  He smirks, “Why are you frowning, did I say something wrong?”

“No, Natsu I’m fine, but I really must be going.”

“But…  Can we talk more later?” Now a genuine blush appears on his face.  “I like talking to you.” 

She’s stunned at his reaction.  “Maybe after dinner, by then my chores will be finished.”

“I look forward to it, thank you Lucy.”

She smiles again, “You’re welcome, Natsu.”

 

Over the course of the next few days, Lucy visits Natsu as often as she can.  He regales her with stories of his travels and adventures, exciting the young woman who’s never ventured far from home or this castle.  She learns more about Kelekona, where unlike Crocus, is still a little more natural, untamed, and to him the most beautiful place to live.  How his mother the queen sadly died right after his birth and how his father refused to replace his first love.  It is a tragic love story but one that reminds her that such beauty still exists.  He has an older brother named Zeref and a younger sister named Wendy that Igneel adopted after her family went missing during a sea voyage.  Lucy thought it strange for a king to adopt a child, but Natsu explains that Wendy’s parents were very close to the royal family, plus it’s kinda cool having a little sister around.  But what surprises her the most is that he is the next heir to the throne.  “Shouldn’t your older brother be the next king?”

“Yeah normally, but he told my dad he didn’t want it.  He’s married and prefers being just a diplomat for the kingdom.” 

“But do you want to be the king?”

“Well…” he scratches his head, “I haven’t really thought about it.  I mean I’m only 19 so I figure that’s not gonna be anytime soon.  My dad gives me grief about it’s time to grow up and all but I’m not ready to yet.”

Lucy chuckles, “I guess you’re right, you’ve got some time to grow into the idea.  Thought I’m gonna assume that wilder behavior is what got you captured in the first place.”

“Yeah…” he grins, “Can’t disagree with that.”  

Lucy confides in him how her own mother passed away when she was younger as well but from illness and unlike his father, hers was a distant, heartless man who only cared about money.  She may not have liked the idea of being sent to work for the Queen, but at least it got her away from him.  “The only person I still write to back home is my friend Levy.”

“Is she your best friend?”

“Yeah,” she leans on his shoulder reminiscing a little, “Levy and I grew up together and were tutored by the same person.  We both love books so that commonality is probably why we became so close.” 

“Being tutored is not common for women, nor the ability to read.”

“I know, but my father felt that in case I would need to help him someday, I needed to be educated.  Levy was there because her parents supported her intellectual side; she’s quite the brilliant linguist.”

“That skill comes in very handy, especially when we have to travel.” He rubs his chin, “Maybe one day I can meet her.”

She smiles at the thought…  “It would be nice… if we both get out of here I’ll introduce you.”   

“You know Luce, being brought here… I was so angry, but now… I think that it might be the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

“Why is that?”

He strokes her cheek, “Isn’t it obvious…”  

The more they talk, the closer they become and soon, she can’t even imagine not being able to see him when Lisanna arrives home so she tries not to think about it, but on the 5th day, he says something...

After eating the food, she brought him for dinner, they sit on the floor with their backs against the bed just talking like they’ve grown accustomed to doing.  “Lucy, do you like being here with me?”

“Of course, I do…  I feel so comfortable around you...”

“Me to.  It’s sad to think that in a few days we might not be able to talk anymore…”  She starts to tear up.  “Oh, shit I’m sorry,” he panics and puts his arm around her shoulders hugging her, “I didn’t mean to make you cry Luce.” 

“It’s not your fault Natsu…” tears trickle down her cheeks.  “I don’t want to think about not being able to see you either.”

Leaning back so he can wipe the tears from her face, “You are so beautiful Lucy, do you know that?  Not just on the outside but on the inside too.  I don’t think I’ve ever met a girl like you before.”

She blushes, “I never imagined a Prince would be so sweet either, and handsome…”

He grins, “You think I’m handsome?”

Her face turns a darker red, “Come on, you know you are.” She averts her eyes, “I’m sure girls back home threw themselves at you.”

“Eh.” shrugging his shoulders and softening his expression and tone, “But no one’s ever caught my fancy like you have.”  He lifts her chin and stares deeply into her eyes, “I think…” leaning closer to her face, “you’ve bewitched me…”

“I-I have?” she stammers.  Nodding he leans in and closes the gap between them, her eyes close as lips meet...  His hands move to cup at the back of her neck, while her own fingers have made their way into his hair…  As the scene becomes more passionate, she whispers between the kisses, “Natsu…  maybe… we shouldn’t be… I mean… I’m not a Princess… S-shouldn’t a Prince be… with a Princess?”    

He pulls back for a second, “I can choose whomever I want to be with…”  her eyes tear up again.  “And my heart is telling me to choose you.”

“Oh Natsu…  I’ve gotta get you out of here!  I can’t bear to see you like this any longer.”

“Do you truly believe if the Queen knew who I really was she’d make Lisanna let me go?”

“Yes!  I know in my heart she would.  Queen Mira is already upset that her sister is ruining their family’s name and if she finds out this could start a war, I know she’d want to avoid that at all costs.”

“Then I want you to get a message to my father.” He stands up and pulls out a letter he had hidden away under the dresser.  She stands up as well.  “Can you do that?”  Handing it to her.

Lucy nods, “I have my own contacts that will help me.  What does the letter say?”

“Just that I was kidnapped by the Princess unbeknownst to the King and Queen and that he needs to send someone to have me released without delay.”

“Okay Natsu.  I’ll take care of this immediately.” She puts the letter in her pocket.  _Sigh,_ “I’m going to miss you when you leave.”

Natsu pulls her back, enfolding her into his strong embrace, “You’ll be coming with me Luce.”

“Huh?” Her eyes widen in shock.

He leans down and kisses her again, “Did you really think I’d leave you here?  Oh no, you’re coming with me,” smiling, “my Princess.”

“P-princess??” 

Natsu grins, “I have something for you, luckily her guards didn’t find it in their search.”  He reaches into a secret pocket of his baggy pants.  “I want you to wear this.” He takes her left hand and slips the ring on her finger. 

She raises her hand and instantly feels faint, “I-is this your royal seal?”

“Yeah…” he grins, “I know it’s not a proper engagement ring, but I’ll have one made for you as soon as we get out of here.”

“Oh, my goodness Natsu!” she tackles him onto the bed planting kisses all over his face. 

He pulls her body tight to him and rolls her onto her back, laying partially on top of her.  “You don’t mind right, becoming my wife?” he strokes her cheek, “… and maybe a future queen?”

Her hands fly up to her mouth.  “Natsu…” Tears build again, “Of course, I-I would be honored.” 

“Good…” He grins, sealing it with more kisses…      

 

It takes 2 days for the messenger to relay the letter to King Igneel and as soon as he receives it, he and an entourage set out for the Kingdom of Fiore and its capital city of Crocus.  They arrive at the same time as Queen Mira and demand an audience with her so of course she meets with them in the throne room. 

“I received a letter from my son who apparently was kidnapped by your sister Lisanna.”

“Oh no!  King Igneel I had no idea that boy was your son!”

“I want him released immediately and that sister of yours punished for kidnapping!”

“Bixlow!  Freed!  Bring me Natsu right now, and my sister!”

“There is another matter as well Queen Mira, my son requests you release a chamber maid named Lucy Heartfillia.”

“Lucy?  Why?”

“He wishes to take her with him.”

“Really?”  She smirks, “Elfman, please bring Lucy here as well.”

“As you wish m’lady.” They all bow and rush out of the throne room.

 

As soon as they reach the hall leading to the Princesses suite they can hear screaming coming from within.  _“But I’ve been gone for 10 days!  I demand you perform for me as you were brought here to do!”  “I told you, I am not some ignorant slave, I will never give myself to someone like you!  No matter who the hell you are cause I’m saving myself my future wife!”  “How dare you talk to me like that!  Tch, what future wife!”  “I already have someone in mind!”_   Without knocking or any warning, Bixlow and Freed break down Lisanna’s door and straightaway grab her while another servant pulls the key that hangs from around her neck to free Natsu.         

“What do you think you are doing?!  Unhand me!” Lisanna screams at them, “How dare you treat me like this, I am the Princess!”  But they continue to drag her out of the room.  “Damn it let me go!”

Natsu smirks the whole way as he casually walks behind them, snickering at the unruly girl.  Midway to the throne room he sees Lucy walking up alongside Elfman from another corridor.  “Lucy!” he rushes past the other guards and screaming female to her pulling her into a hug.

“Natsu!” she hugs him back.  “What’s going on?”

“You’ll see.” he smirks

Lisanna sees them embrace and starts shrieking, “You bitch!!  No wonder he wouldn’t sleep with me, you’ve stolen what’s mine!”  She pulls as hard as she can trying to reach for them, but Bixlow and Freed hold her tight.

Natsu takes hold of Lucy’s hand and places himself between the two women.  “She didn’t steal anything!  I told you, I wasn’t going to sleep with a slut like you!”

Even more enraged, “How dare you call me a slut!”  “Let me go so I can claw her eyes out!”  Natsu feels Lucy shrinking away so he turns and hugs her,

“I’ve got ya Luce, she’s not gonna hurt you, I won’t allow it.”  He lifts her chin, “Just keep your eyes on me.”

“She’s crazy Natsu…  What if she gets free?”

Bixlow grins, “Oh that ain’t happening on our watch Miss Lucy, don’t you worry.”

“AHHHH!  And you call me the slut!  Did she give it up for you Natsu!  Did she spread her legs to catch you is that it?!”

“Stupid whore.  You kidnapped me thinking you could have your way but I would rather die than given you the satisfaction that yes she’ll get from me!”

“I can’t believe, you’d rather choose a chambermaid over a Princess?”

“Lucy has more class than you Lisanna; you who does not deserve that title, and if you must know I plan to make her my wife,” he grins, “and future queen!”

Lisanna is flabbergasted, “What do you mean queen?  You are not a king!”

Natsu lifts Lucy’s hand to show Lisanna his royal seal.  “I am the Prince of Kelekona, and the heir to the throne.” His smirk grows.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” she screams.  “A fucking chambermaid!!  She’s not even nobility!”

Finally, Lucy’s had enough, “Just for your information Lisanna, unlike you I’m still a virgin!  And I am from a noble family!”

“See!” Natsu’s grin widens, “She’s still pure… like me.” He squeezes Lucy’s hand. 

They’ve reached the throne room where Mira can hear the screaming before they even walk in. 

“I don’t believe you!  Y-you can both go to hell for all I care!”  Lisanna continues to pull at her captor’s arm, “Damn it let go of me Bixlow!”

“Sorry but we are following the Queen’s orders.”

“This is Bullsh..!”

“Ahem!”  Mira clears her throat.  “Lisanna just shut up, you’re in big enough trouble as is.”

Walking up to his father, Natsu squeezes Lucy’s hand before letting go to hug his dad.  “Natsu I’m so glad you’re safe!  We had search parties looking everywhere for you.  Gray’s been moping around without you to fight with and Happy hasn’t been so, well, happy.”

“You should all thank Lucy here, she’s the one who saved me.”

She blushes, “I just sent the letter…”

“Come here you!” King Igneel pulls her into a bear hug making Natsu laugh.  “Thank you, young lady.”

“You’re, welcome.”  She squeaks out.

Igneel puts the blonde back down and Natsu immediately sweeps her up in his arms.  “Sorry, should have warned you he’s a hugger!” kissing her cheek.  “But it was more than just sending a letter…” softening his gaze, “It was your sweet nature, your intelligence, and your beauty that kept me distracted from this depressing set of circumstances.”

A pink hue dusts over Lucy’s cheeks, “I think we just helped each other in that regard.”

Igneel slaps his son in the back, “Sounds like this girl’s the perfect catch boy, you better not screw it up.”

“I don’t plan to.” Natsu retorts.  “That’s why I’m doing things the right way…” he holds up Lucy’s left hand to show his dad the ring on her finger.  “She’s already said yes.” He flashes his father a huge cheeky grin.  Even Queen Mira smiles from her throne.

Lisanna, who had been quiet during the reunion starts shrieking, “Will someone tell me, why the hell was I dragged here!”

Everyone turns their heads to look at her.  “Oh, my dear, dumb sister… did you know that the young man you had kidnapped was the Prince of Kelekona!  Your actions could have started a war!  Don’t you realize that’s what you would have caused?  But luckily for us, because of Lucy, that will be avoided.”

“I-I swear I had no idea…” the dejected Princess laments.

“Lisanna, a war may have been averted but that does do not mean you will go without punishment.  Up till now you’ve only purchased regular slaves and that is not a crime but this time you went too far and I am through putting up with your indiscretions.” Lisanna’s eyes grow wide.  “Sister or not, kidnapping is a crime punishable by 5 years in the dungeon and I will not tolerate what you did to that man, nor how you have tarnished our family name any longer.”

Lisanna pulls against her captors, “Wait you can’t be serious!”

“I hope that in the time you spend in your cell, you will learn the error of your ways.  Guards, get her out of my sight.”

“No!!” she screams as Bixlow and Freed drag her away.  “Mira!!”

“King Igneel, again I am truly, truly sorry for my sister actions.  I hope that you will not look unkindly upon my kingdom.”

“In the letter that my son sent, he said that you were a kind Queen and that had you known what your sister had done you wouldn’t tolerate it.  Based on his words, I do not feel we will have any issues between our two kingdoms.”  Lucy smiles up at Natsu who squeezes her again.

“Thank you King Igneel.  I look forward to a relationship with your kingdom.”  Turning to Lucy.  “My dear, see I told you things would work out eventually.” She winks at the girl.

“Queen Mira, m-may I ask, was this what you meant by part of your plan?”

Mira smiles, “Yes and No, I just had hope for my chambermaid’s happiness.”

Lucy blushes, “Thank you.”

“No thank you, and thank yourself for I am sure that your sweet nature is what saved all of us.”

“Yes, it is…” Natsu smiles down at his girl. 

They all hear a sniffle and turn to the burly king, “What?” he wipes an escaping tear from his eye, “I’m just happy I’ll finally have a daughter-in-law!”  Everyone starts laughing.

Natsu turns back to his blushing blonde, “Are you ready to go home my Princess?”

She wraps her arms around his waist, “Yes… My Prince…”


End file.
